fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zeno Sakyo
|kanji = 善野早京|rōmaji = Sakyō Zen'no|color = black|text = green|name = Zeno Sakyo|race = Human|gender = Male|age = Unknown|hair = Black|birthday = Unknown|blood type = Unknown|affiliation = Sakyo Clan Hōgyo Keeper Dragon God|height = 178 cm (6'0")|weight = 76 kg (138 lbs)|alias = The Next Generation Hōgyoku Keeper Daedric Armor|eyes = Emerald Green|weapons = Daedric Armor Daedric Armor 46 Revolvers}} Zeno Sakyo '(善野早京 ''Sakyō Zen'no) or known as the '''Daedric Armor is a Independent Mage, a next generation Hōgyo Keeper and the one that is in trusted in all the souls of the clans that resided in La Der Fa. Appearance As a child of the Great Sakyo Clan, Zeno had the traditional look, long black hair that went down to his back and black eyes. When in his teen years, Zeno became a lean, muscular young man of average height, kept his black hair to a medium. Obtaining the Hōgyoku forced his eyes to permanently turn to a green color. With that he changed his outfit from a blackout long-sleeve waistcoat to a black long-sleeve waistcoat with green outlines. This outfit consists of a sleeveless mode as well, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, a white or black knee-length trousers and a pair of leather brown boots. Zeno's Daedric Armor is a combat suit, it's equipped with various suites that give tactical advantages to Zeno like flights, bullet-proof properties and cloaking. There is a 101 on the thigh of the armor which is read as "One-Zero-One" or "One-Hundred and First". Personality Zeno is a strong and proud person who no longer stands as the face of evil as he once did. After being freed from the dark power, Zeno obtained powerful knowledge about becoming one with himself and understanding it. Magic and Abilities ' Daedric Armor': Zeno's Daedric Armor is a matte black suit that is equipped with a hooded cloak that is fixed over the helmet and shoulders. The cloak can change forms to minimize air resistance. In addition the cloak has a magic detection function, can absorb electromagnetic waves, sound waves and is perfect for stealth operations. Hōgyoku '(崩玉, ''God Itself): is a unforgivable cruse that Zeno obtain through all the souls from the clans. Zeno's Hōgyoku is quite extraordinary and different then previous Hōgyoku Keepers. He does not possess the ability of Decelerated Aging, a prime ability that is known is to age extremely slower than normal humans for all Hōgyoku Keepers. Unlike previous Hōgyoku Keepers his eyes are a emerald green color and are permanently active, meaning he is unable to switch them off or on. * 'Hōgyoku Eyes '(崩玉アイズ Hōgyoku Aizu): Zeno's Hōgyoku Eyes are permanently activated and is able to use god-like abilities: see far distances, opponent’s body in extreme detail, helping to magnify weak points, rhythm, muscle movements, and more. Hōgyoku Eyes also grants the ability to predict the movements of his opponents, thus allowing him to easily avoid their attacks. However it can cause Zeno a considerable amount of damage to his being, leaving the body in physical and mental pain and causing him to bleed out of the eyes. '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Zeno is proven to be one of the skilled hand-to-hand combatant in decades. He's able to hand-to-hand combat against multiple opponents at once having his opponents becoming very difficult to find enough time to perform even a single touch on him. Zeno has pointed out that he's learn many forms of martial arts through the DNA and souls of other clan members making him one very powerful and skilled opponent. Equipment Daedric Armor 46 Revolvers: A pair of techno-magical revolvers with a total length 35 cm each. Rotating style magazine with 6 shots. Made from a composite alloy of taur ore, shtar ore, and azanthium ore of highest quality found in the Baluka. Both are enhanced by Energy Field magic. Category:Characters Category:Independent Mage Category:Hōgyoku Keeper Category:Sakyo Clan Category:Eternalnoid Clan Category:Val' Suzek Clan Category:Sendokage Clan Category:Goguryeo Clan Category:Hinata Clan Category:Otaku Clan Category:Tengakure Clan Category:Millioke Clan Category:Iga Clan